When will the pain stop?
by x.halosfordiaries.x
Summary: I suck at these the story is better.


Ok this is something i'm trying.

Disclaimer: Don't own Edge or Melina so don't ask, i only own the story.

Title: When will the pain stop?

Paraings: Matt/Melina Edge/Melina(Later chapters.), Christian/Maryse, Jeff/Eve, Dolph/Maria.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Melina had just came to the tapping of Smackdown she was holding her jaw since it was killing her she had to figure out a good reason to tell why her jaw was swollen so she enter the divas locker room putting her bag in her locker closing it she looked at herself in the mirror before hearing somebody.

"Melina? what happened to your face?" a females voice said Melina turned around to see Eve looking at her.

"I ugh, ran into a wall while jogging i turned a corner to quick" she quickly lied cause she didn't want nobody to know what happened.

"Uh....mkay..." Eve said unsure she knew something was up but decided to leave it alone she got her hair clip she forgot to get and walked out of the locker room hell bent on trying to figure what really happened.

Back to Melina so as she was putting make up on to cover the bruise up she heard her boyfriend voice at the door which made her jump.

Matt walked in looking at her walking closer to her. "Baby was that Eve i saw coming out?" the latina diva nodded slowly. "You better not had told her anything do you hear?!" the older Hardy boy said getting in her face.

"I didn't baby, i swear." she said looking scared biting her bottom lip staring into the eyes of her abusive boyfriend.

"Good, now later on for you not telling i won't punish you." he said giving her a kiss on the lips smirking going back out into the hall.

Melina fell to her knees brusting out in tears she needed to get out of this relationship fast before it ended horribly like her paralyzed or wrost even dead!, see four years ago Matt was the sweetest person ever and they started going out four months in their relationship turn violent it starter verbel, pushing down to the floor, grabbing wrist tight as hell, recently it got even more worse he began kicking her in her stomach, punching her in the face hitting her with objects.

So as she got herself ready for tonight she walked out the locker room suddenly bumping into somebody causing them to fall down to the floor.

"Oh my gosh, i am so sorry" she managed to say not looking at the person she bumped into.

"No it's ok, it was my fault" she knew that voice it belonged to the Rated R Superstar, Adam Copeland.

Melina always had a crush on him but never got the urge to talk to him or anything she managed to smile even tho her jaw was hurting like hell, she winced and Edge caught on to that.

"Whats wrong Melina?" he asked her seeing her struggling to smile and took a close look at her face. "What happened to your face?!" he asked her.

"Nothing i ran into a wall while jogging" she lied like she did with Eve.

"Thats not what happened, now tell me what happened and don't lie." he said to her.

"I swear......" she looked at him getting mad same how Matt did when he attacked her. "I'm telling the truth! listen i gotta go i'll talk to you later!" she said walking down the hall as some more tears started falling down her cheek she felt somebody pull her into a dark room turning the light on seeing it was Matt,

"What the fuck did i say about talking to other guys?! you only do that if your on tv!" he screamed at her.

"But i wasn't talking to no guys!" she said crying more as he tighten his grip on her arm.

"Don't you fucking lie to me, i saw you talking to Adam Fucking Copeland i told you to never talk to him or go near any guys!!!" he continued to scream at her slapping her in the face which caused her jaw to hurt even more.

There she was disobeying him to others she wasn't but to her to get this treatment she deserved it cause she didn't want to make him mad.

"Now i can't wait, so....." he took his pants off unzipping the zipper pulling them down to his ankles ripping her panties off from under her skirt shoving his erected cock into her pussy which caused her to cry out, not a pleasureful one a painful one and did i forget to mention he rapes her whenever the hell he wants?

She said for him to stop but it caused him to go even more faster and harder till he came inside of her.

"I feel good, now don't provoke me anymore you got it bitch!?" she nodded as she looked down as some more tears came she felt his lips on her forehead going out the room she laid on the floor crying her eyes out hopping this pain would stop she hoped it would.....

________________________________________________________________

Theres the first chapter how was it? reviews=story update.


End file.
